Never
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: ok i needed to write this...911....kinda a sequel to "a light that shone"..enjoy and if you dont i will pull it cuz of the touchy subject...


Disclaimer: they're not mine. No arguments here.  
  
A/N: ok you KNOW this had to be done. As a New Yorker and an American I had to write this so I hope you enjoy it, and even if ya hate it too bad, its been written.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Fire house~  
  
He couldn't get the image out of his head. They crashed down to earth, those towering building just ceased existence. And now every time he closed his eyes he heard the gut retching noise, and the eerie silence to follow. It was as if the world fell away with the towers. Jimmy remembered sadness then. And the title of "hero" he could never really get used to that. He never should have to. Now two years later all he wanted was a normal day. A few memorial visits maybe but he just wanted to do his job. Just like that day. All he wanted was to do his job.  
  
September Eleventh had been a national tragedy. But it affected every one on the home front. Especially Alex Taylor. She lost her father that day. She didn't know he wouldn't come back to her, but he was gone. They both were now, Alex was now gone to, and she was with her father. At least they all wanted to think that way. He missed all who were lost that day, and since then, but nothing he could say or think could bring them back. They could never come back. Jimmy sat at the desk, busying himself with paper work. He had been standing in for Lieu, he was gone too. But now somebody else would be coming, someone more experienced to take over. But nobody wanted that. Not now.  
  
Jimmy had been with them through it all and he knew how the rest of them felt, but there was nothing he could do. Just sit and wait for the day to be over? No. That wasn't his style. He was going out there with his co- works and friends, they all needed each other. Now more then ever, though no one would admit it. It was all that was on their minds and all that they were to think of. Jimmy sat back and stared through the window. The day was as beautiful as it was that fateful Tuesday morning. It was around the same time too, the services would be starting soon and he told Kim he would pick her up. Nobody wanted to go down there again. But nobody would ever want it to be forgotten either. It would never be forgotten. Never.  
  
~Police precinct~  
  
Bosco sunk down to the bench near his locker with a big sigh. Faith had gone home after the services to be with Fred so he was alone with more thoughts. Thoughts he didn't want to face. No one had to have died that day. No one should have to die like that ever. Now that they are one he knew that. Why does it always have to take something SO big and SO tragic make a goddamn difference!? Not any one still here with them could explain that, but it was on all their minds. He hated the feeling inside him. Bosco had been there, so had almost all of the city and non-city workers. But there was no way to explain it to anyone who wasn't there. It was too hard. He was even having a hard time getting his head around it.  
  
2 years. 2 WHOLE years and it still felt as though the people were still screaming, and bleeding, and dying right there in front of him. The news reports and stuff was nerve racking. The external structure was too weak, and it just broke down.blah blah flipping BLAH! He didn't want to hear any of this. Nothing would change the fact that the unthinkable happened, and now it was all that could be thought about. He just had to think. Standing up his legs nearly buckled under him but he didn't care, he couldn't be here. He wanted to forget, but it was nearly impossible. He would never forget. Never.  
  
~Yokas home~  
  
For everyone it has been an emotional day. Faith had silently stood next to Bosco during the ceremony. She wanted to break down crying, but she couldn't do that to Bosco again. The little children had read the names of the people lost, just as planned. The bells rang at the times all the planes hit, as planned. But people were missing that should be there. Too many people. They had to have a special speech for all those who "could not be with us". But that's a load of crap in her opinion. They are with us, no matter where that may be, they are here.  
  
She had been to all the services that her mind could handle. Then all the ones to follow, the recent ones, ones from right after, and the ones she couldn't get to she spent the rest of the day down "there". She didn't even know what to call it anymore. It could and shouldn't be called the Twin Towers. And "ground zero" didn't feel right anymore, not that it ever felt right.  
  
Bosco. He was alone. She was planning on calling him, but her tears caught up with her and she was now in hysterics on her bed.  
  
Time pasted fast and when she looked up Emily was standing in her doorway. They both stared hard at each other before Emily moved towards the bed and put her arm around her mother. And they both just sat there. Because they wouldn't forget. Never.  
  
~Carlos and Ty~  
  
They each had their own experiences that day. Ty was in Las Vegas with Sully, he was supposed to get married, and that was depressing enough. But then coming back to all the death and carnage and destruction, that was heartbreaking. Things had begun to come together though, the city had begun to "rebuild" so to speak. And now. Now Alex was dead. Ty wanted and needed her here more then ever and she wouldn't be. But she was in a better place, just as the men and women were who died before her. But none of them deserved it. Never.  
  
Carlos wasn't as "torn up" about it. Well at least he didn't show it. He didn't really have a reason to. He didn't have any family to worry about, or to worry about him. So he just kept his hatred to himself, and anger, and sorrow and depression, until he felt it had blown over. Which in reality it never would. But he seemed to be coping well. But Alex's death really shook him. He was there, RIGHT there when she died, and he couldn't do shit to stop it.  
  
Not that he could have stopped the terror attacks but this was different. She was for heavens sake torn in half! And now, today and tomorrow, they were going to be brutal. But they would all stick together, even if some of them weren't sticking with them, they wouldn't forget them. Never.  
  
~Zambrano home~  
  
Kim had been a mess this time 2 years ago. She had been a mess this time 3 MONTHS ago. But she had finally started to get her life together and then Alex died. She was like a sister to her, but she knew she couldn't crawl back under a rock. That wasn't going to bring her OR Bobby back.  
  
And she had to be there for Jimmy. He decided to speak at both Lieu and Alex's funerals. It was emotionally and physcologically draining for him. He put on his tough macho face until the actual service. Then, he looked like he was going to burst. And he did, later at her house, Joey was at her mothers, and he just let it out. Kim was glad.  
  
She was tired of his mask that he wore around every one else. He was true to her. That day 8 years ago when they were married, 2 years ago, and through till today, always true and honest. She needed that; felt comfort in that.  
  
She looked up at the clock.eight o'clock.Jimmy would be there soon. She hadn't known she was sitting on her bed for the past hour. This wasn't the kind of thing people actually enjoy going to, but it was necessary. She had to. They had to. Cuz they wouldn't forget. Ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jimmy pulled up in front of her apartment not 5 minutes later. Kim always though he looked handsome in his FDNY suit, that was in the back of her mind. They met with a hug and an awkward exchange of glances before Kim settled down in the car. The ride was silent but meaningful. Neither of them wanted to do this, and as they pulled up to the firehouse they both felt a sense of eerie calm.  
  
Weather the boys had been playing ball or cleaning the engine, there was ALWAYS something going on. But today there was nothing. At all. Kim and Jimmy walked in together, though at slightly different paces. They were faced with seven men just sitting. Sitting! He had never seen all of them sit still in.well a year. But he didn't like it. Not even CARLOS was making some wise crack so now it had to be his job. But nothing even amusing was coming to him. They all motioned at once to get in there respective vehicles, their engines and ambulances ad been cleaned very well for today. They pulled up to the site. Massive amounts of people gather near by, candles lit. they slowly parted so as to let the men and women through. An almost scary resemblance to when they found Alex's father in the "pile". But now there was no pile. No Alex. And no towers. Just people. The people of New York. And the children, with their task to read off names, and to see the tears in their eyes. It would be too much for most there, but they had already been through so much. What's a few more tears? Tears to prove that they will never forget. Never.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
GOD BLESS AMERICA!  
  
OK SO REVIEW.if you don't review I will probably pull it after this week.just some well needed tears in the writing process kinda thing. 


End file.
